The Extraordinary Musical!
by wicked-n-lazy
Summary: I guess I would basically just call this a songfic how scientific of me...Plenty of comedy, especially if you imagine it voices and all. Chapter 23, I hope this makes you smile.
1. The Milkshake Parody

Authors note- This is my first song-fic and I hope ya'll like it because I'm hoping to good some good reviews for this. This song is definitely my favourite so I put it first, and…I guess that's about it. LXG and the song do not belong to me. Enjoy…

P.S- This is rewritten a little bit because I thought it was a little messy compared to the other chapters..

* * *

_On the top deck of the nautilus, the league waits for the solar panels to charge up._

'_Do you want to learn how to shoot?' Quatermain asked, turning to the spy. Tom grinned, replying 'I can already.' The hunter raised an eyebrow. 'Yes, I saw. Very American. Fire enough bullets and hope to hit the target. Let me tell you something…_

Quatermain:  
My shooting brings all the boys to the yard,  
and they're like,  
its better than yours,  
damn right its better than yours,  
I can teach you,  
but I have to charge

T_he others began to watch this unusual performance as Sawyer began to back away slowly…_

Quatermain:  
I know you want it,  
the thing that makes me,  
what the guys despise me for.  
They lose their minds,  
the way I wind,  
I think its time

la la-la la la,  
fire it up.  
lala-lalala,  
the league is waiting

My shooting brings all the boys to the yard,  
and they're like,  
its better than yours,  
damn right its better than yours,  
I can teach you,  
but I have to charge

I can see you're on it,  
you want me to teach you  
techniques for a perfect shot,  
it can't be bought,  
just know, thieves get caught,  
watch if your smart,

la la-la la la,  
fire it up,  
la la-la la la,  
the league is waiting,

My shooting brings all the boys to the yard,  
and they're like,  
its better than yours,  
damn right its better than yours,  
I can teach you,  
but I have to charge

Once you get involved,  
everyone will look this way-so,  
you must maintain your arm,  
same time maintain your halo,  
just get the perfect blend,  
plus what you have within,  
then next his eyes are squint,  
while hyde picks up his scent,

lala-lalala,  
fire it up,  
lala-lalala,  
the boys are waiting,

My shooting brings all the boys to the yard,  
and they're like,  
its better than yours,  
damn right its better than yours,  
I can teach you,  
but I have to charge

Quatermain opened the door and went below deck, leaving a bewildered Tom on the deck, who could utter only one word- 'riiiiight..'


	2. I'm your man

Authors note- You may or may have not noticed that I had to put all my chapters back up, which is really irritating and funny at the same time…anyway, I heard this song and knew it would be perfect! Here ya go, Bon appetite

* * *

_Mina sat in the library reading a book and looked up to see that Tom, Jekyll and Dorian were watching her. She raised an eyebrow. ' Can I help you gentlemen?' Dorian stood up. 'You have to choose one of us. Although we all know it will be me…'_

'_Are you crazy? It's gonna be me!' Tom stood up to face Dorian_

_.'What about you? 'Mina said, glancing at Jekyll. 'Well you see-''what? What about him? I'm the obvious choice here- 'Shut your mouth!' Mina sighed and got up to leave when they all turned to her… _

Tom: Call me good

Dorian: Call me bad  
Jex: Call me anything you want to baby  
Tom: But I know that you're sad  
Dorian: And I know I'll make you happy  
With the one thing that you never

All three: Baby, I'm your man  
don't you know that?  
Baby, I'm your man  
Tom: You bet!  
All three: If you're gonna do it, do it right - right?  
Do it with me

Jex: So good...  
You're divine  
Wanna take you, wanna make you  
But they tell me it's a crime!

_Dorian cut in abruptly_

Dorian:Everybody knows where the good people go  
But where we're going baby  
Ain't no such word as no!

All three: Baby, I'm your man  
don't you know who I am?  
Baby, I'm your man  
You bet!  
If you're gonna do it, do it right - right?  
Do it with me  
Come on baby, (ooh, take me home  
Please don't leave me here, to do it on my own...)

_Tom and Jekyll both get pushed out of the way by dorian who puts an arm around Mina_

Dorian: First class information  
I'll be your sexual inspiration  
And with some stimulation  
We can do it right...

_Mina rolled her eyes at him_

Dorian: So why waste time  
With the other guys?  
When you can have mine  
I ain't askin' for no sacrifice  
Baby your friends do not need to know!  
I've got a real nice place to go  
_'Your vanity is killing me Dorian' Mina said, pushing him away towards the other two_.  
Tom: Listen,  
I don't need you to care  
I don't need you to understand

_Dorian interrupted again, pushing sawyer from his way_

Dorian: All I want is for you to be there  
And when I'm turned on-

_Jekyll cut in receiving a glare from Dorian._

Jex: If you want me  
I'm your man!

Al three: If your gonna do it do it right, right do it with me,  
If your gonna do it do it right.

_All three of them began interrupting each other trying to get her attention_

Tom: I'll be your boy, I'll be your man,  
Jex: I'll be the one who understands,  
Dorian: I'll be your first, I'll be your last,

I'll be the only one you ask,  
Tom: I'll be your friend, I'll be your toy,  
Jex: I'll be the one who brings you joy,  
I'll be your hope, I'll be your pearl,

_Suddenly Tom jumped up onto the table to get away from the pushing and shoving_

Tom: I'll take you half way round the world,  
Dorian: I'll make you rich, I'll make you poor,

All three: I'm your man!

_Mina smiled politely and retrieved her book from the floor. 'That was rather entertaining boys, but I have things to do. See you later.' She passed Quatermain as she left the room and he glanced at the three of them. 'Sawyer! Get off the damn table!'_


	3. my prerogative

AN- I thought that I would make this chapter tie in with the last, seeing as my ideas are running slowly, a bit like the bus service- anyway, I'm still in need of a song for skinner so ideas are still welcome! Hope ya like this one; I do because its perfect, and I only had to change three words to make it so. Unfortunately I didn't know to write for the fan-fic part so I had to improvise while I was typing it up.. For disclaimer, please turn the tape over- I mean see the second chapter. Happy reading!

* * *

_The corridor was quiet as Mina left the library. How ever, she soon came across the crewmen working on something in the next room. They all glanced at her and starting to whisper. 'Vampire' 'suck your blood' 'keep an eye on her'…Mina threw them a glare and sighed angrily. 'Look, I don't need this from you Quatermain already doesn't trust me and I have the men fighting over me and you aren't helping me!'_

Mina:  
People can take everything away from you  
But they can never take away your truth  
But the question is..  
Can you handle mine?

They say I'm crazy  
I really don't care  
That's my prerogative  
They say I'm nasty  
But I don't give a damn  
Getting blood is how I live

Some ask me questions  
Why am I so real?  
But they don't understand me  
I really don't know the deal  
About my past  
Trying hard to make it right  
Not long ago before I won this fight

Everybody's talkin' all this stuff about me  
Why don't they just let me live?  
I don't need permission  
Make my own decisions  
That's my prerogative

That's my prerogative

It's my prerogative

Its the way that I wanna live

It's my prerogative

They can't tell me what to do...

Don't get me wrong  
I'm really not souped  
Ego trips is not my thing  
All these strange relationships  
It really gets me down  
See nothing wrong  
Spread Myself Around

Everybody's talkin' all this stuff about me  
Why don't they just let me live?  
I don't need permission  
Make my own decisions  
That's my prerogative

That's my prerogative

Everybody's talkin' all this stuff about me  
Why don't they just let me live?  
I don't need permission  
Make my own decisions  
That's my prerogative

That's my prerogative

Its the way that I wanna live

It's my prerogative

They can't tell me what to do...

Why can't I live my life?  
Without all of the things that people say?

Ohh...

Everybody's talkin' all this stuff about me  
Why don't they just let me live?  
I don't need permission  
Make my own decisions  
That's my prerogative

Everybody's talkin' all this stuff about me  
Why don't they just let me live?  
I don't need permission  
Make my own decisions  
That's my prerogative

That's my prerogative.

_Mina left the room triumphantly, having silenced the crewmen and avoiding skinner, who had just entered the room. 'What's goin on ere then?'_


	4. one jump ahead

AN- Here we go, a song from skinner, as promised- I think I promised anyway...my memory isn't that good, I normally have the attention span of a rodent, but hey, what ya gonna do?

* * *

_Most of the league were in the dining room waiting for the meeting to start. Quatermain stood at the front of the long table. 'Now this may not apply to all of you, but items have been stolen from Mrs Harker, others, and myself. Now, we all know who the thief is aboard this ship, but it's all a matter of finding him-' 'Allo all. Whats goin'on?' Skinner received a manner of glares from around the table. 'What 'ave I done now?' 'You stole my watch' 'You stole my brandy' 'I'd rather not mention what you took, but I want them back.' 'Look, look everyone I can explain me-self.' __'Go ahead, we're waiting.' Quatermain stood, arms folded, waiting for an answer._

_'Er- well, you see……'_

Skinner-:  
Gotta keep  
One jump ahead of the breadline  
One swing ahead of the sword  
I steal only what I can't afford

That's Everything!

One jump ahead of the lawmen  
That's all, and that's no joke  
These guys don't appreciate I'm broke

Nemo- Riffraff! Street rat! Scoundrel! Take that!

Skinner- Just a little snack, guys

Dorian- Rip him open, take it back, guys

Skinner-I can take a hint, gotta face the facts

You're my only friend, Sawyer!

Tom- What?

Mina- Oh it's sad that skinner's hit the bottom  
He's become a one-man rise in crime  
I'd blame parents except he hasn't got them-

Skinner- Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat  
Tell you all about it when I got the time!  
One jump ahead of the slowpokes  
One skip ahead of my doom  
Next time gonna use a nom de plume…  
One jump ahead of the hit men  
One hit ahead of the flock  
I think I'll take a stroll around the block

Quatermain- stop, thief! Vandal! Outrage! Scandal!

Skinner- Let's not be too hasty  
The Lady Thief- Still I think he's rather tasty  
_  
Skinner grins as the league look confused as hell_

Skinner-- Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat  
Otherwise we'd get along  
Mina- Wrong!

Skinner-One jump ahead of the hoofbeats

Nemo- Vandal!

Skinner- One hop ahead of the hump

Dorian- Street rat!

Skinner-One trick ahead of disaster

Jekyll- Scoundrel!

Skinner- They're quick, but I'm much faster

Nemo-Take that!

Skinner- Here goes, better throw my hand in  
Wish me happy landin'  
All I gotta do is jump!

_He jumped from the table and slipped from the room before he was sliced or shot. 'GET BACK HERE YOU DIRTY LITTLE THIEF!' Dorian shouted, realising his pocket had just been picked. 'Try and catch me nancy- boy!'_


	5. Following the leader

Hello readers. Now, Disney seems to helping me a lot lately doesn't it? This is the next chapter to my wonderful musical! I thought it was about time I found a group number you see. I'd like to say thanks for the chocolates lady thief! I thought of another perfect song for skinner and I kicked myself for not using it, so expect another performance form him. I don't own LXG or the song….double damn.

* * *

_The league traipsed through London,( having to return after Dorian's hissy fit about some personal items) led of course, by Alan Quatermain. As they made their way back to the ship, Sawyer began to hum, and soon, to sing…._

Sawyer:  
Following the leader, the leader, the leader  
We're following the leader wherever he may go  
We won't be home till morning, till morning, till morning  
We won't be home till morning  
Because he told us so

_Soon, Skinner began to join in, then Jekyll, Nemo and even Mina, however Dorian did not, and rolled his eyes at the lot of them._

All (except dorian and Mr Q):  
Tee dum, tee dee  
a teedle ee do tee day  
We're out for fun  
And this is the game we play:  
Come on, join in  
and sing your troubles away  
with a teedle ee dum  
a teedle do tee day

_Dorian began to join in slowly, oblivious to the fact he was doing so_

_All:.  
_We're following the leader, the leader, the leader  
We're following the leader wherever he may go  
We won't be home till morning, till morning, till morning  
We won't be home till morning  
Because he told us so

Tee dum, tee dee  
A teedle ee do tee day  
We march along and  
These are the words we say:  
Tee dum, tee dee,  
A teedle deelde deeay  
Oh, a teedle ee dum  
A teedle ee do tee day

Oh, a teedle ee dum  
a teedle ee do tee day

_A round of applause began as they finished the song and entered the ship from the passers by in the street._


	6. Wanted dead or alive

Well, thanks for the suggestion of this song, and thanks to all who have reviewed, I very much appreciate your comments and suggestions. I have another group number in mind thanks to the Muppets…if I decide to try and use it before someone else uses the idea that is. Anyway, here we finally have a song from agent sawyer. I lost Dorian's song unfortunately, and I have decided it was good but I might need a different, so, any song suggestions are welcome, but you can tell me if you want it to be the same one as before. Puts on March hare ears Lets change the subject…sing on Mr sawyer!

* * *

_Skinner carefully placed down his hat, coat and glasses and watched as Mina passed by. He followed quickly and silently, getting closer, when…'Don't- even- think about it.' Her eyes flashed when she turned around to look for him. Stumbling backwards a little he muttered 'I wasn't doin anything' She walked away briskly. 'Women.' The thief jumped as the voice spoke from nearby. 'Bloody hell Sawyer, you scared the life outta me! I didn't even hear you either.' 'Well, I am a spy after all.' Tom replied. 'Well then, how i_s _life as a visible spy?'_

Tom:  
It's all the same, only the names will change  
Everyday it seems we're wasting away  
Another place where the faces are so cold  
I'd drive all night just to get back home

I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride  
I'm wanted dead or alive  
Wanted dead or alive

'_I know exactly how ya feel'_

Tom:  
Sometimes I sleep, sometimes it's not for days  
And the people I meet always go their separate ways  
Sometimes you tell the day  
By the bottle that you drink  
And times when you're all alone all you do is think

I walk these streets, a loaded six string on my back  
I play for keeps, 'cause I might not make it back  
I been everywhere, still I'm standing tall  
I've seen a million faces an I've rocked them all

I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride  
I'm wanted dead or alive  
I'm a cowboy, I got the night on my side  
I'm wanted dead or alive  
Wanted dead or alive

_Skinner nodded. You are alive at least, but a spy just the same- and spies get shot.' Tom grinned and replied 'not if they shoot first.'_


	7. Cabin Fever

My, my, my this is certainly the most interesting of the songs I have up here…well, maybe not as good as the milkshake parody. The lyrics I found weren't exactly complete but I don't mind too much because they were the weirder, harder to use verses, hehehe. Enjoy the weirdness…

* * *

_Everyone on board the ship was lounging around, with not a whole lot to do. Tired of shooting targets, doing not a lot in the first place, being vain and sneaking around. Dorian sighed for the umpteenth time that afternoon. Suddenly he started to twitch and shake, feeling very restless and a strange sensation coming over him…He jumped up suddenly and shouted 'I've got madness!' A crewmember recognised the problem immediately. 'He's got cabin fever!!!' Jekyll did the same as Dorian. 'I've got it too!!' _

Skinner:  
I got cabin fever it's burning in my brain

Jex:  
I've got cabin fever it's driving me insane

Crew:  
We got cabin fever, we're flipping our bandanas  
been stuck at sea so long we have simply gone bananas

Everyone:  
Ariba!  
Chica chica boom  
A chica chica boom boom chic  
Chica chica boom  
A chica chica boom boom chic

Mina and Dorian:  
We got cabin fever we've lost what sense we had  
We got cabin fever, we're all going mad

Alan:  
We were sailing, sailing the wind was on our side  
and then it died

'_But we don't need the wind…' Nemo muttered_

Tom:  
I've got cabin fever  
I think I've lost my grip

Hyde:  
I'd like to get my hands on  
whoever wrote this script

Mina:  
I was floating 'neath a tropic moon  
and dreaming of a blue lagoon  
Now I'm crazy as a loon

Everybody:  
Cabin fever has ravaged all aboard  
This once proud vessel has become a floating psycho ward  
We were sailing, sailing headed who knows where  
And now though we're all here  
We're not all there

Cabin fever! Aah!

_Everyone posed in a big group and suddenly re found their dignity, shuffling away slightly embarrassed..._


	8. Prince charming

AN- I read the book about Dorian, and it said something about him being called prince charming at one point, so this song sprung to mind. I may be using 'Paper cut' for Jekyll, as suggested, in my next chapter, and I have to find a song for Nemo, arrrgh! So difficult! Maybe I should sort out a Christmas song, I am in a rather festive mood right now…I know! The first person to review gets some mistletoe to share with the person of their choice…and the second gets some sherry!

Here we go then…oh yes, before I forget…VOTE STEVE FOR X- FACTOR! YAY STEVE! (Don't own the song or characters)

* * *

_Tom walked down the corridor and glanced through an open door as he passed. He stopped and took a step back, looking into the room again. Dorian stood plucking his eyebrows in the mirror. Sawyer continued to watch, and leaned against the door-frame, folding his arms. Dorian ignored him and continued, but eventually he sighed in an irritated way and turned to him. 'What do you want?'  
_'_Your so vain it's unbelievable.'  
__Dorian smiled slightly. 'I like to take an interest in my appearance- unlike you apparently. Scruffy clothes, messy hair…' Tom laughed slightly- ever so slightly- and replied 'What would you suggest?'_

Dorian:  
Don't you ever, don't you ever  
Stop being dandy, showing me you're handsome  
Don't you ever, don't you ever  
Stop being dandy, showing me you're handsome

Prince Charming  
Prince Charming  
Ridicule is nothing to be scared of  
Don't you ever, don't you ever

Stop being dandy, showing me you're handsome  
Don't you ever, don't you ever  
Lower yourself, forgetting all your standards  
Don't you ever, don't you ever  
Lower yourself, forgetting all your standards

Prince Charming  
Prince Charming  
Ridicule is nothing to be scared of  
Don't you ever, don't you ever  
Stop being dandy, showing me you're handsome

Silk or leather or a feather  
Respect yourself and all of those around you  
Silk or leather or a feather  
Respect yourself and all of those around you

Prince Charming  
Prince Charming  
Ridicule is nothing to be scared of  
Don't you ever, don't you ever  
Stop being dandy, showing me you're handsome

Don't you ever, don't you ever  
Lower yourself, forgetting all your standards  
Don't you ever, don't you ever  
Lower yourself, forgetting all your standards

Prince Charming  
Prince Charming  
Ridicule is nothing to be scared of  
Prince Charming  
Prince Charming  
Ridicule is nothing to be scared of...

_Dorian returned to the mirror and said 'You be on your way now Sawyer.' Tom walked down the corridor once more, and muttered 'He has to be gay…'  
_'_I HEARD that, boy.'_


	9. Papercut

AN- I'd like to thank The Lady Thief for suggesting this song, and I forgot to thank Artemis Gray for suggesting 'my prerogative'. Nicky007 gets some mistletoe! I wonder who you'll be using it on? I however, will be keeping the drink…sherry anyone?  
Skinner- don't mind if I do  
P.S-I am in desperate need of a song for Nemo because he doesn't have one yet- suggestions!? Thanks!

Mina approached Jekyll's door having to fetch him when Skinner ran into a wall whilst running from Dorian. She was about to knock on the door when she heard shouting from inside.  
'_Hit a nerve did I?'  
_'_No actually'  
_'_Must be feeling brave to answer b-'  
_'_Shut it.'  
__The door opened and Jekyll almost crashed into Mina. 'Sorry- can I help you?' 'Skinner needs some first aid, he- ran into a wall…' 'Er, right, show me where he is…did you hear anything earlier?' 'Just a few words' 'Hmm…it isn't getting any easier to control him…'_

Jekyll:  
Why does it feel like night today?  
Something in here's not right today.  
Why am I so uptight today?

Paranoia's all I got left  
I don't know what stressed me first  
Or how the pressure was fed  
But I know just what it feels like  
To have a voice in the back of my head

It's like a face that I hold inside  
A face that awakes when I close my eyes  
A face watches every time I lie  
A face that laughs every time I fall  
And watches everything

So I know that when it's time to sink or swim  
That the face inside is hearing me  
Right underneath my skin

It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back  
It's like a whirlwind inside of my head  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin

I know I've got a face in me  
Points out all my mistakes to me  
You've got a face on the inside too and  
Your paranoia's probably worse

I don't know what set me off first but I know what I can't stand  
Everybody acts like the fact of the matter is  
I can't add up to what you can but  
Everybody has a face that they hold inside

A face that awakes when I close my eyes  
A face watches every time they lie  
A face that laughs every time they fall  
And watches everything

So you know that when it's time to sink or swim  
That the face inside is watching you too  
Right inside your skin  
The face inside is right beneath your skin

The sun goes down  
I feel the light betray me

_'I suppose things aren't all bad though' They stopped at a corridor where Dorian stood smirking and Skinner sat on the floor in his coat and glasses, which were crooked. 'Easy for you to say…' He muttered._


	10. The World is not Enough

AN- it took me a while to actually find a song for M but this one eventually sprung to mind! I am working on a fan-fic right now that I started randomly, and it's an LXG/Van Helsing crossover. I haven't decided if I'm gonna put it up yet. Also I think I may have mentioned the arrival of a friend of mine, queenoftherandom…yes, the name says it all if you have seen her song fic yet. The Dorian Gray show, check it out!  
I don't own the song or the characters.

_Quatermain chased after Moriarty. He suddenly turned to face the hunter and said 'You know, I had a lot of power before you ruined everything. I can get it all back…why don't you join me? You'd be my right hand man.' Dante popped up from nowhere in particular. 'What about me!?' M pointed a gun at him. 'Quiet you. What do you say?' 'Hmmm…no.'_

Moriarty:  
I know how to hurt  
I know how to heal  
I know what to show  
And what to conceal  
I know when to talk  
And I know when to touch  
No-one ever died from wanting to much

The world is not enough  
But it is such a perfect place to start  
And if you're strong enough  
Together we can take the world apart

People like us  
Know how to survive  
There's no point in living  
If you can't feel alive  
We know when to kiss  
And we know when to kill  
If we can't have it all  
Then nobody will

The world is not enough  
No, nowhere near enough  
The world is not enough

'_How about now? Will ya join me now?' 'No.' The rest of the league arrived and M dropped the gun. 'Curses!' He jumped over a wall and ran away._


	11. Rockin around the christmas tree

AN- I just had to do a Christmas song and this was the first one I thought of. This version was sung by Kim Wilde, Mel Smith and Griff Rhys-Jones, which is the version I have heard most often. I update way too fast, I think I'm spoiling you! Anyways, suggestions are most definitely still welcome for Nemo!!

_Skinner: Christmas coming around again eh?  
Tom: Yeah I mean it must be nearly a year since the last one  
Skinner: Oh it's a good twelve months  
Both: Yeah yeah  
Skinner: You getting anything for anyone this year?  
Tom: Well I thought about it I couldn't be bothered  
__Skinner: Well it's the thought that counts innit, that's how I see it  
what do you fancy for Christmas then?  
Tom: women as usual, kidding myself though aren't I  
It's hopeless really it's pathetic I suppose in a way  
Skinner: It is yeah - hello who is this?  
Mina: Merry Christmas Tom  
Tom: It can't be  
Mina: Come on Tom how about pulling a cracker  
Skinner: By the look of you darling I think he already has,  
Get it?_

Mina:  
Rockin' around the Christmas tree  
At the Christmas party hop  
Tom:  
Mistletoe hung where you can see  
Every couple try to stop Alan:  
Rockin' around the Christmas tree  
Let the Christmas spirit ring  
Nemo:  
Later we'll have some pumpkin pie  
And we'll do some carolling  
_Alan: Pumpkin pie anyone?_

All:  
You will get a sentimental feeling when you hear  
Voices singing let's be jolly  
Deck the halls with boughs of holly

Skinner:  
Rockin' around the Christmas tree  
Have a happy holiday  
_Dorian: This is so corny_  
Jekyll:  
Everyone's dancing merrily  
in the new old fashioned way

_Alan: Wow I am in the most almighty Christmas groove  
I haven't had this much fun since "Two little boys" was number one  
if my friends could see me now  
how do I look?  
Mina: Ridiculous  
Alan: You little tease  
a dance, Mina?_  
_Mina: I do love a nice sax break  
Tom: Yeah me too Mina, but let's wait till the record's over  
Skinner: Do you think our love will last forever?  
Mina: No  
Skinner: Couple of year's maybe?  
Mina: No  
Skinner: Do you think we'll make it to the end of the song?  
Mina: How long is that - exactly?_

Jekyll:  
You will get a sentimental feeling when you hear  
_Nemo: All together now_  
All:  
Voices singing let's be jolly  
Deck the halls with boughs of holly

_Dorian: Excuse me can I sing something now?  
Skinner: Get lost Dorian!  
Dorian: Well that's nice..._

All:  
Rockin' around the Christmas tree  
Let the Christmas spirit ring  
_Tom: Root beer anyone?_  
Mina:  
Later we'll have pumpkin pie  
and we'll do some carolling  
_Alan: There's plenty of pumpkin pie left by the way_  
Tom:  
Rockin' around the Christmas tree  
Have a happy holiday  
_Mina: Do you mind Alan?_  
All:  
Everyone's dancing merrily  
in the new old-fashioned way

_Skinner: Yeah, that was fantastic  
Dorian: Very nice  
Tom: Let's do it again! One two three four...  
Mina: Strewth  
Skinner: Five!_

All:  
Rockin' around the Christmas tree  
Have a happy holiday  
Nemo_: He overdid it with the pumpkin pie_  
All:  
Everyone's dancing merrily  
in the new old-fashioned way

_Jekyll: Merry Christmas everybody!  
Mina: Merry Christmas everybody!  
Bye gentlemen, it's been really interesting  
Skinner: I'll tell you who I fancy for Christmas  
Tom: Who's that  
Skinner: Bananarama  
Tom: Yeah can't help you there I'm afraid  
Skinner: Oh thanks a bundle!_


	12. On the Sea

AN- Sorry this took so long! Thanks for the reviews everybody, and for the suggestions, I appreciate your help with this! I felt this song was right for some reason so I went with this one. Also please check out 'out of the ordinary' , which is a song-fic by my other friend who decided to join up here, satans-sista7. Normally I try to write more, but I'm kind of lazy right now…but I'll write more fic to the next chapter, I promise!!!

* * *

_On the deck, surveying a starry sky, stands Captain Nemo…_

Nemo:  
No fog clear in the moonlight  
The stars shine so bright now's the time  
I close my eyes - soft wind touch my face  
Cool sand upon the place where I once kissed you  
And held you close  
Now I will reach for the stars  
Because Oh my love, that's where you are

Though the storms of black night rage on  
I still see your face  
I still feel your lips on mine  
And though my heart feels all alone without you  
I still hear you sing to me  
I still hear your voice on the sea

Waves crash break the silence  
Gulls cry a song of lament  
I walk on through the stormy night  
The air cries flash of anger  
Dark night enshrouds the stranger all alone without you  
Now I will reach for the stars  
Because Oh my love, that's where you are

No fog clear in the moonlight  
The stars shine so bright now's the time  
I close my eyes - soft wind touching my face  
Cool sand upon the place where I once kissed you  
And held you close  
Now I will reach for the stars  
Because Oh my love, that's where you are

'_That was beautiful' said Mina, who had been listening quietly from the other side of the deck, 'who was it about?' 'Just someone I used to know, a long time ago...' He sighed and smiled slightly._


	13. No more Mr nice guy

AN- So sorry this took so long!! I was watching the swan princess and realise this song could be good for my fic, and dorian was the first person I thought of- I like him better as a bad guy, even if it is nice when he's not evil. Here goes, eh?

* * *

_Dorian had been uncharacteristically helpful for the past week, but it seemed the strain of being nice all the time was getting to him, being too used to being colder and mean to everyone. Which does he prefer? Good or Bad?_

Dorian:  
Gosh, it's such a hoot to see them quaking  
When I'm king they'll treat me with respect  
And I can't wait to see their poor hearts breaking  
So much for politically correct

Up 'til now I've pulled my punches  
I intend to eat their lunches  
No more Mr. Nice Guy, not for me

If you think that I'm hard-hearted  
Well, let me by, I just got started  
No more Mr. Nice Guy, no siree  
Vengeance is what I believe in  
I don't get mad, I get even  
As for the world, well that's tragic  
I'm going back to that old black magic

Good behaviour is so much duller  
Time to show my one true colour Up to no good, I love plottin'  
Yeah, I'm so good when I'm rotten  
No more Mr. Nice Guy, wait and see  
I'll become that nasty, naughty, petty, spiteful  
Wicked, wayward, way delightful  
Bad guy I was born to be!

_Dorian held out his cane as sawyer walked past, tripping him up for good measure, feeling rather pleased that he didn't have to be nice at all._  
(I always make him pick on Tom don't I? Sorry!)


	14. The Time Warp

AN- thank you reviewers, I'm always excited when I see a new one- but also when I see the others are still reading this! I try to update when I can, but I should really fill you with antici……….pation. I love this song and the Rocky Horror Picture Show, so here ya go! I don't own the characters or the song- aww…I'd love to own Jason Flemyng and Shane west...

_Music starts playing in the background. A line of people stands in darkness, in a line. A spotlight trails across the floor to one of them and they step forward._

Jex:  
It's astounding, time is fleeting  
Hyde:  
Madness takes its toll  
But listen closely, not for very much longer  
Jex:  
I've got to keep control  
_  
Another spotlight flits over to the line of silhouettes and Nemo steps forward._

Nemo:  
I remember doing the Time Warp  
Drinking those moments when  
the blackness would hit me  
Jex and Hyde:  
and the void would be calling

_The lights went up and you can see the rest of the league (minus Quatermain) standing in the line.  
_  
Everyone:  
Let's do the time warp again...  
Let's do the time warp again!

_Suddenly there is a cut to the library, where Quatermain sits calmly in front of a flip chart with dance steps on it. He points to them._

Quatermain:  
It's just a jump to the left  
Everyone:  
And then a step to the right  
Quatermain: _(demonstrating with his hands on his hips)  
_With your hands on your hips  
Everyone:  
You bring your knees in tight  
But it's the pelvic thrust that really drives you insane,  
Let's do the Time Warp again!

Skinner:  
It's so dreamy, oh fantasy free me  
So you can't see me, no not at all  
In another dimension-  
Dorian:  
With voyeuristic intention  
Well-secluded, I see all  
With a bit of a mind flip  
Skinner:  
You're there in the time slip  
And nothing can ever be the same  
Tom:  
You're spaced out on sensation, like you're under SEDATION!  
Everyone:  
Let's do the Time Warp again!

Mina:  
Well I was walking down the street just a-having a think  
When a snake of a guy gave me an evil wink  
He shook me up, he took me by surprise  
He had a pickup truck and the devil's eyes.  
He stared at me and I felt a change  
Time meant nothing, never would again

_Dorian: I'm no snake!  
Mina: You're a wolf in sheep's clothing…  
Dorian: Growl…_

Everyone:  
Let's do the Time Warp again!

Quatermain: _(standing on the table and joining in)  
_It's just a jump to the left!  
Everyone:  
And then a step to the right  
Quatermain:  
With your hands on your hips

Everyone:  
You bring your knees in tight  
But it's the pelvic thrust that really drives you insane,  
Let's do the Time Warp again!

Lets do the time warp again!  
_  
Everyone falls over dramatically and the lights go down._


	15. Here in My Car

AN- Hey ya, I have my next chapter right here! Thanks again reviewers. I'm not sure what my next chapter should be, so a few suggestions would be extremely helpful! I think someone suggested a song for Mina, so I'll check it out. Enjoy!

* * *

_Nemo walked down the ship platform. The nautilus was docked again for a short while, and he stopped to talk to Tom. 'Work is finished on the new automobile. It has a few modifications but the same basic design.'  
_'_Great, can I see it-'  
'Indeed- but I trust Mr Sawyer you will look- and refrain from touching?'  
'Well, I don't need to drive this time, right?'  
Nemo nodded and walked away as Sawyer slipped inside to take a look. 'Hmm…I'm sure he won't mind if I look a little closer..' Tom climbed into the car and started the engine, flicking a few switches, and some music started playing…_

Tom:  
Here in my car  
I feel safest of all  
I can lock all my doors  
It's the only way to live  
In cars

_Tom drove down the street and stopped when he saw Mina._  
Tom:  
Here in my car  
I can only receive  
I can listen to you  
It keeps me stable for days  
In cars

_She joined him in the car and they sped around the corner, driving around the block. He brought the car to a stop back outside the Nautilus and Mina stepped out. _

Tom:  
Here in my car  
Where the image breaks down  
Will you visit me please?  
If I open my door  
In cars  
Here in my car  
I know I've started to think  
About leaving tonight  
Although nothing seems right  
In cars

_Mina smiled as Nemo stood behind Sawyer, tapping his foot impatiently.  
'It isn't your car, it's MINE, now GET OUT! I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH!'  
'Oops…'_


	16. Baggy Trousers

AN- This took me a while, I know, but it's here now! Slightly short 'n sweet

_Skinner looked around at the league, who sat at the table discussing this and that. He sighed. ''I don't really fir in 'ere.'' ''I get what you mean sometimes skinner, but it isn't that bad.'' ''Ah, but you fit in better than me. Everyone is very gentlemen- and lady-like.''  
_''_Well, what did you expect? Exactly what kind of schools did you go to?'' asked Dorian.  
_''_Different ones to yours!'' Tom and Skinner chorused, suddenly grinning._

Skinner:  
Naughty boys in nasty schools  
Headmasters breaking all the rules  
Having fun and playing fools  
Smashing up the woodwork tools  
All the teachers in the pub  
Passing 'round the ready-rub  
Trying not to think of when  
The lunch-time bell will ring again.

Tom:  
Oh what fun we had  
But, did it really turn out bad  
All i learnt at school  
Was how to bend not break the rules  
Tom and Skinner;  
Oh what fun we had  
But at the time it seemed so bad  
Trying different ways  
To make a difference to the days.

Tom:  
Headmaster's had enough to-day  
All the kids have gone away  
Gone to fight with next-door's school  
Every term, that is the rule  
Sits alone and bends his cane  
The same old backsides again  
All the small ones tell tall tales  
Walking home and squashing snails.

Skinner:  
Oh what fun we had  
But, did it really turn out bad  
All i learnt at school  
Was how to bend not break the rules  
Skinner and Tom:  
Oh what fun we had  
But at the time it seemed so bad  
Trying different ways  
To make a difference to the days.

Skinner:  
Lots of girls and lots of boys  
Lots of smells and lots of noise  
Playing football in the park  
Kicking pushbikes after dark  
Tom:  
Baggy trousers, dirty shirt  
Pulling hair and eating dirt  
Teacher comes to break it up  
Skinner:  
Back of the 'ead with a plastic cup.

Tom and Skinner:  
Oh what fun we had  
But, did it really turn out bad  
All i learnt at school  
Was how to bend not break the rules  
Oh what fun we had  
But at the time it seemed so bad  
Trying different ways  
To make a difference to the days.

Baggy trousers, baggy trousers, baggy trousers

BAGGY TROUSERS!

_Dorian sniffed slightly. ''What do baggy trousers have to do with school?_''


	17. My Own Prison

AN- Thanks to for suggesting this song. I promised I'd use it and I have, and you have two chapters to read now! They sort of link, so first is Jekyll singing, and then Hyde had to reply. Plus, I haven't given Hyde a song yet, so I guess I owed him. Anyway, here ya go.

Jekyll is sitting alone in his room, glancing from time to time at the box containing his potion. Hyde was talking to him about drinking some of the elixir, first asking him, and then ordering him to. Jekyll felt he was much better at refusing to do so and continued.  
'DRINK IT.'  
''No.''  
'DO IT NOW!'  
''I said NO.''  
He stood up and turned away from the desk were his box sat.  
_  
Jekyll:  
__A court is in session, a verdict is in  
__No appeal on the docket toda__Just my own sin  
__The walls are cold and pale  
__The cage made of steel  
__Screams fill the room  
__Alone I drop and kneel_

He now neared the door and considered leaving the room for some space.

_Jekyll:  
__Silence now the sound  
__My breath the only motion round  
__Demons cluttering around  
__My face showing no emotion  
__Shackled by my sentence  
__Expecting no return  
__Here there is no penance  
__My skin begins to burn_

He yanked the door open and began to walk down the corridor; Hyde's glaring face visible each time he passed a reflective surface.

_Jekyll:  
__So I held my head up high  
__Hiding hate that burns inside  
__Which only fuels their selfish pride  
__We're all held captive  
__Out from the sun  
__A sun that shines on only some  
__We the meek are all in one  
__I hear thunder in the distance  
__See a vision of a cross  
__I feel the pain that was given  
__On that sad day of loss  
__  
A lion roars in the darkness  
__Only he holds the key  
__A light to free me from my  
So I held my head up high  
__Hiding hate that burns inside  
__Which only fuels their selfish pride  
__We're all held captive  
__Out from the sun_

_A sun that shines on only some  
__We the meek are all in one  
__I cry out to god  
__Seeking only his decision  
__Gabriel stands and confirms  
__I've created my own prison_

Hyde laughed and Jekyll decided he'd rather return to his room. He could handle Hyde now, surely.

Jekyll:  
_So I held my head up high  
__Hiding hate that burns inside  
__Which only fuels their selfish pride  
__We're all held captive  
__Out from the sun  
__A sun that shines on only some  
__We the meek are all in one  
Should have been dead on a Sunday morning  
__Banging my head  
__No time for mourning  
__Ain't got no time _

Jekyll reached his room and shut the door, leaning against it. He looked up towards the desk again.

'You want my freedom and you know it…'


	18. Sins of the father

AN- Hyde replying with his thoughts I'd say this is. My next chapter will be Nemo, singing Tribute, by Tenacious D.  
(I don't own this song or the previous one, and I don't own LXG.) Thanks to all of my reviewers too!

* * *

''After the things you've done, that's one of the last things I want.''  
'Liar! I'm tired of your denial Henry…'

_Hyde:  
I am the crazy man  
__Who lives inside your head  
But I think I'm breaking through the wall  
You are the innocent  
Convicted of the crime  
__No one was ever there  
__To catch you when you fall _

I see the diamonds  
But you only see the rock  
I need to run  
But you only crawl  
_It's time to open up  
__All the doors that you keep locked  
Nobody gives without a take  
Let's take it all  
_  
Jekyll began to pace the room, messing with his pocket watch briefly before returning it to his pocket.  
_  
You've been twisted into pieces  
By the hands of your emotion  
How much longer are you gonna pay  
For yesterday  
Sins of the father _

One ore crucifixion  
One more cross to bear  
You're a hole in a photograph

_Go on- Lose it in the city  
The city can feel no shame  
See the world with electric eyes_

Lying down, the doctor kept his gaze upwards, watching the patterns play across the ceiling from the nearby lamp.

_They call it mystery  
But any fool could see  
You thought he walked on water  
And if the pain was gone  
And you were free to run away  
And get out  
_  
_Would you get out of there  
Or do you really care  
It's not safe or easy_

_And maybe when you're gone  
You just won't belong at all _

You're the only witness

_To the murder of an angel  
How much longer are you gonna pay  
For yesterday  
Sins of the father _

It's just another crucifixon  
One more cross to bear  
Go on- Lose it in the city  
Take a look at the world  
You've got electric eyes

Jekyll swung his legs over the edge of the bed and got up, moving towards the box on the table. His touched it and placed a hand on the handle. He stared at it momentarily before placing it on the floor and nudging it under the bed with his foot.  
'I hate you.'  
''It's time for dinner now, isn't it Edward?''  
Jekyll checked his watch, smiling slightly as Hyde muttered something moodily.


	19. Tribute

AN-Hey everyone, I said I'd update eventually! I have to say, as much as it hurts, that this song fic will end on chapter 23. The finale song will be a duet by Nemo and Alan, and the next chapter after this will be by M, so I need some volunteers to be his little 'posse' singing with him! Enjoy.

* * *

The league sat around the fire in the grate, and ad been telling each other stories of their past. Nemo began to tell them of something that happened on his travels…

Nemo:  
A long time ago me and my brother Ishmael here,  
we were hitchhikin' down a long and lonesome road.  
All of a sudden, there shined a shiny demon... in the middle... of the road.

Ishmael: And he said:

Nemo:  
_In a weird demonic voice  
Play the best song in the world, or I'll eat your souls _

Well me and Ishmael, we looked at each other,

The captain and the first mate looked at each other and then back at the league.

_and we each said... "Okay."_  
_  
Nemo:  
And we played the first thing that came to our heads,  
Just so happened to be,  
The Best Song in the World, it was The Best Song in the World. _

Ishmael:  
Look into my eyes and it's easy to see  
one and one make two, two and one make three,  
it was destiny.

Nemo and Ishmael:  
Once every hundred-thousand years or so,  
when the sun doth shine and the moon doth glow  
and the grass doth grow...

The fire crackled suddenly and the captain continued telling the tale to his intrigued audience._  
_

_Nemo:  
_Needless to say, the beast was stunned.  
Whip-crack went his swampy tail!  
And the beast was done.  
He asked us: they both snorted, causing a snigger from Dorian  
be you angels?"  
And we said, "Nay. We are but men."  
Ishmael: Rock!

Nemo and Ishmael:  
_Ahh, ahh, ahh-ah-ah,  
Ohhh, whoa, ah-whoa-oh! _

This is not The Greatest Song in the World, no.  
This is just a tribute.  
Couldn't remember The Greatest Song in the World, no, no.  
This is a tribute, oh, to The Greatest Song in the World,  
All right! It was The Greatest Song in the World,  
All right! It was the best song the greatest song in the world.

Nemo walked around the group, feeling very into the story.

'_And the peculiar thing is this my friends:  
the song we sang on that fateful night it didn't actually sound  
anything like this SONG!'_

He shouted the word into Dorian's ear for sniggering, resulting in laughter from Tom and Alan.  
_  
Nemo and Ishmael:_  
_This is just a tribute! You gotta believe me!  
And I wish you were there! Just a matter of opinion.  
Good God, God lovin',  
So surprised to find you can't stop it. All right! All right! _

The captain and his mate both bowed and the league applauded.  
''What an extraordinary tale Captain.'' Alan remarked, poking the fire a little while Dorian rubbed his finger in his ear. ''It was an odd experience…''


	20. The worlds greatest criminal mind

AN- Okay, I felt that M deserved a last song too, so here it is! Artemis, I wondered where you were! Unfortunately, as I near the end of this endeavour, I can't use the song you suggested but it was a great suggestion- maybe a one shot one day, we shall see! But since, you were the last reviewer, and a Moriarty is reading this too, I dedicate this chapter to Artemis Gray, and Tokakeke13! Enjoy everyone, as this could the longest chapter I've written for this, I couldn't stop writing all of a sudden.

* * *

_In his new found secret base, Professor James Moriarty paced the floor. His new group of miscreants- Satan's sister, tokakeke and wickednlazy- stood watching him pace in thought. 'This time, there's nothing they can do, this plan is FOOLproof!' With my undercover agents working in the palace, it will be oh so easy to infiltrate the building and have a 'meeting' with the queen…' He chuckled, taking a glass of wine and drinking from it. His long coat whipped behind him as he turned to the three._

Moriarty:  
From the brain that brought you the Big Ben Caper  
The head that made headlines in every newspaper  
And wondrous things like the Tower Bridge Job  
That cunning display that made Londoners sob

Now comes the real tour de force  
Tricky and wicked, of course  
My earlier crimes were fine for their times  
But now that I'm at it again  
An even grimmer plot has been simmering  
In my great criminal brain

_Tokakeke:_  
Even meaner? You mean it?  
Satans sista:  
Worse than the widows and orphans you drowned?  
Wickednlazy:  
You're the best of the worst around  
All:  
Moriarty  
Moriarty  
The rest fall behind  
Moriarty  
Moriarty  
The world's greatest criminal mind

_He paused for a moment as the three applauded him slightly and he refilled his glass. Sweeping a load of paper from a nearby desk he seated himself upon the edge.  
'Thank you, Thank you. But it hasn't all been  
champagne and caviar. I've had my share of  
adversity, thanks to those miserable second-rate  
idiots, 'the league of extraordinary gentlemen'. Those  
insufferable pipsqueaks have interfered with my  
plans!  
I haven't had a moment's peace of mind'  
The girls 'awwwed' in sympathy and he nodded, the smirk suddenly returning to his face.  
'But, all that's in the past! This time, nothing, not even they, can stand in my way! All will bow before me!'_

Girls:  
Moriarty  
Moriarty  
You're tops and that's that  
Moriarty  
Moriarty

Voice:  
Moriarty the world's biggest twat-

_'What? What did you call me?' M turned around angrily to the agents, threatening them with a letter opener. _

_Wicked: It wasn't me!_

_Tokakeke: Don't look at me.  
S.S- I came from over there!  
The professor swiftly made his way to a group of crates, kicking one over onto the floor.. There came a short cry of surprise and M leaned over the box. He grinned, reaching over and pulling the intruder up by the collar of their shirt. 'It seems we have a visitor ladies…tie him up!' He ordered, pushing Thomas Sawyer unceremoniously into a chair. He was bound to it within seconds.  
'Comfy?' M asked mockingly, returning to his seat on the desk.  
'No.'  
'Good. I'll deal with you momentarily, but first,' he looked to the ladies, 'as you were singing?'  
_  
wickednlazy:

Even louder  
We'll shout it!  
satans sista:  
No one can doubt what we know you can do  
Tokakeke:  
You're more evil than even you

_He laughed, tipping Sawyer up on the chair and letting him drop again. The chair fell backwards and Tom flinched as his head hit the floor. 'Ow!' He saw M's boots walk past close by._

Ladies:  
Moriarty  
Moriarty  
You're one of a kind  
Moriarty  
Moriarty  
The world's greatest criminal mind!

_They rose their glasses of wine and clinked them in M's direction, who rose his own glass with a satisfied smile on his face. Tom saw the boots moving towards him, and felt the chair being pulled upright again.  
'You're gonna get it.'  
M laughed and slowly brought his gun towards Toms head. 'Oh… I don't think so…'  
There came a crash from the other side of the room, and soon Hyde was towering over Moriarty. 'Damn you all!' He shouted as the gun was knocked from his hands and Hyde picked him up from his coat collar. 'Gotcha.' Said a cockney voice from nowhere in particular. 'Not! Haha!' M had someone slipped away from his captors and was now running away successfully. _

'_Hey, shouldn't we-?' Tom began. Quatermain yawned. 'Oh leave the idiot, we'll be back when he'll be back.'_


	21. Shave me

AN-, Failing to find any good songs, this was a random suggestion. I added the accent for comedy value once again, so, laugh if you find it funny, and run if you find it scary. Happy trails!

* * *

_On the deck of the Nautilus, the league were out star gazing. Alan was humming to himself, polishing his gun, and began to sing a little something…_

Alan:  
I feel my wingsh have broken in your handsh  
I feel the wordsh unshpoken inside

When they pull you under  
And I would give you anything you want  
Well all I wanted  
All my dreamsh have fallen down  
Crawling around shomebody shave me  
And two warm handsh break right through me  
Shomebody shave me  
I don't care how you do it

_Due to the hunters sometimes incomprehensible accent, he received looks of confusion and disgust from his young protégé Tom, and Dorian._Alan:  
Just shtay  
Shtay  
Come on  
I've been waiting for you

I shee the world hash folded in your heart  
I feel the wavesh crash down inshide

And they pull me under  
I would give you anything you want  
Well all I wanted  
And all my dreamsh have fallen down  
Crawling around shomebody shave me  
And two warm handsh break right through me  
Shomebody shave me  
I don't care how you do it  
Just shtay  
Shtay  
Come on  
I've been waiting for you

_Soon Dorian had taken to going inside rather than listen the man sing. Tom stood humming to himself rather loudly. Skinner and Mina turned to watch in interest, but soon became a little frightened. The captain was successfully ignoring Alan, and Jekyll beagn to fiddle with his pocket watch._

And all my dreamsh are on the ground

Crawling around shomebody shave me  
And two warm handsh break right through me  
Shomebody shave me  
I don't care how you do it  
Just shave me  
_  
The rest of them made a dash for the door as he neared the porthole._

I've made thish whole world shine for  
Just shtay  
Shtay  
Come on  
I'm shtill waiting for you  
_  
As he finished the song, he turned to see the door closing and the handle being turned. Dorian called up to the captain. 'Quick! Now's our chance to submerge the ship!'  
I heard that you shad exshcushe for a XY chromashome!'  
'Mr Q!' Mina scolded. Dorian pouted and flounced off to his room as Nemo let the hunter back in._


	22. My Way

AN- Gah! This is it I guess. All good things must come to an end, and by your reviews, this is a good thing. I'm so glad you guys enjoyed it! I largely enjoyed writing it, I really did, so here is the spectacular song to finish with. Thanks, you guys have been fantastic!

* * *

_On a large stage, with half a set of Africa and the other half of the ocean, Alan Quatermain and Captain Nemo stood in spotlights, waiting for the music.  
'After you Mr Quatermain.'  
The hunter nodded in acknowledgement.  
_  
Alan:  
And now, the end is near;  
And so I face the final curtain.  
Captain Nemo:  
My friend, I'll say it clear,  
I'll state my case, of which I'm certain.

Alan:  
I've lived a life that's full.  
Nemo:  
I've travelled each and every highway;  
Both:  
And more, much more than this,  
I did it my way.

_The league, watching from the audience, nod in agreement to join the two on the stage and make a team._

Alan:  
Regrets, I've had a few;  
But then again, too few to mention.  
I did what I had to do  
And saw it through without exemption.  
Nemo:  
I planned each charted course;  
Each careful step along the byway,

Both:  
But more, much more than this,  
I did it my way.

Nemo:  
Yes, there were times, I'm sure you knew  
When I bit off more than I could chew.  
Alan:  
But through it all, when there was doubt,  
I ate it up and spat it out.  
Both:  
I faced it all and I stood tall;  
And did it my way.

Alan:  
I've loved, I've laughed and cried.  
Mina:  
I've had my fill; my share of losing.  
Nemo:  
And now, as tears subside,  
Dorian:  
I find it all so amusing.

Jekyll:  
To think I did all that;  
Tom:  
And may I say - not in a shy way,  
Skinner:  
No, oh no not me,  
Altogether:  
I did it my way.

Alan:  
For what is a man, what has he got?  
If not himself, then he has naught.  
Nemo:  
To say the things he truly feels;  
And not the words of one who kneels.  
Both:  
The record shows I took the blows -  
And did it my way!

_The League bow graciously as the curtain falls, ending the most extraordinary musical._


End file.
